1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light emitting element therebetween and including an organic emission layer. The OLED display is a self-emissive type of display device in which excitons, in which holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode are combined in the organic emission layer, fall from an excited state to a ground state so as to emit light.
Because the OLED display does not require an additional light source as a self-emissive type of display device, the OLED display is receiving attention as a next generation display device because of a low operating voltage, implementation of a lightweight and thin design, and high quality characteristics, such as a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and a fast response speed.
However, color shift, when viewed from a lateral viewing angle of the OLED display, may occur due to an emission angle that is set in an organic light emitting element.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.